A Natural Evolution
by ThisCouldTheoreticallyBeSparta
Summary: Billy wants Teddy. Simple as that.


A NATURAL EVOLUTION

Author: Pixie-Rings

Fandom: Young Avengers

Pairing: Billy/Teddy

Genre: PWP

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel, not me, because if they were mine we'd see more boy kissing.

Word count:

Warning: hand job, dry-humping

Summary: Billy wants Teddy. Simple as that.

A/n: Felt in a porny mood. So sue me!

xxXxXxx

Billy really wanted to touch Teddy. Really, really, REALLY. They were just sitting watching TV one evening when the house was empty (his parents were out to dinner for their anniversary and his little brothers at respective friends' houses), Billy with his arms folded and a cushion in his lap, Teddy next to him, remote in hand, cross-legged. Billy tugged on a lock of hair nervously, cheeks flushed a delectable pink and eyes resolutely on the floor. Weren't people supposed to make out in these cases? He and Teddy hadn't gone farther than first base… He sighed softly and shifted, bringing his knees up to his chin.

"Something up?" Teddy asked, grinning as he changed channel to show some crappy Fantastic Four animated series. Billy froze and doggedly kept his gaze directed anywhere but at Teddy.

"No, nothing…" He muttered. Teddy frowned and changed channel again, to something where… Oh Hell.

"Oh, that's hot…" Teddy said, leaning forward. Billy raised his eyes to the stucco-finished ceiling. Queer As Folk reruns. Typical.

"You've never seen Queer As Folk?" Billy asked, glad of the change of subject, although not of the change of viewing material. God, the way those two were kissing… three, two, one, instant erection. Billy groaned on the inside and tried to scrunch further in on himself. But, as usual, tearing his eyes away was impossible.

"No, never… Is it like that every episode?" Teddy asked. Billy had to chuckle.

"Pretty much – oh!" He remarked, and this time he had to look at Teddy, because Teddy had just kissed him. Chastely, but there was still an insistence to his kiss that made Billy slightly breathless. He blinked rapidly for a moment, his face a deep ruby color.

Suddenly he growled hungrily, leaping on Teddy, pushing him down against the couch and attacking Teddy's mouth with his own. Teddy moaned and encircled Billy's waist, one hand straying to the mage's pert ass, the other sneaking under the Led Zeppelin t-shirt to get at bare skin. Billy whimpered, his tongue ravaging Teddy's mouth desperately, and ground his pelvis down against Teddy's. Teddy groaned at the feeling of Billy's hard cock drilling into his and gripped Billy's ass even harder, his own tongue dancing eagerly with Billy's, feeding each other with needy sounds as the grind became a steady hump. Billy couldn't help but break the kiss at that wonderful feeling, throwing his head back with a long, drawn-out moan before burying his face in Teddy's neck, his hips thrusting down in want. Teddy pumped up his perfect synchronicity, sucking on Billy's earlobe as he panted. To think a moment ago he'd been worried about doing this…

He felt Billy's pounding becoming increasingly erratic, his boyfriend's mouth savaging his neck between gasping, breathy moans that just shot desire to Teddy's cock…. And a moment later, Billy froze, body rigid and shuddering, gasping for air ahead of a loud, long groan and utter bonelessness.

"B-Billy…" Teddy gasped, hips jerking, desperate for release. Billy, before his brain could even think about turning on again, reached down and undid Teddy's fly, slipping his hand in and wrapping his fingers around hot steel. With Teddy's permissive groan, he began to pump hard, stripping Teddy's cock like no tomorrow. Teddy moaned, hips thrusting up into Billy's relentless hand.

"Ye- Uh… Yes…" He begged, drunk on the feeling until, with a shuddering groan that would have made even the straightest of men doubt his sexuality, he came all over his stomach, Billy's tongue in his mouth as they kissed, passionately.

"Wow…" Teddy breathed once his mental faculties managed to control something higher than 'breathing' and 'blinking'. Billy snuggled onto Teddy's strong chest, feeling immensely satisfied.

"Ok, that was way beyond second base…" He said, clearing his throat because his voice sounded like crap. Teddy grinned and ran a hand through Billy's hair.

"I've been waiting to do that for ages." He said with a sigh.

"Me too…" Billy suddenly groaned. "We dry-humped on my parents' sofa… Oh, dude, that's so humiliating…" He whimpered, making Teddy laugh and kiss the side of his head.

"Yeah, well… They should allow you a TV in your bedroom…" Teddy said, wrapping another arm around Billy's shoulders. He flushed unexpectedly, coughing lightly.

"Ah, I'm kinda sticky…" He remarked. Billy, without thinking, ran a finger through Teddy's drying semen and tasted it.

"Mmmm… You taste kinda good." He commented. Teddy groaned.

"If you keep doing that I'm so gonna come again." He said shakily, covering his eyes with his arm. Billy grinned.

"Oh yeah?" He teased, lowering his head to lick Teddy's taut belly. Teddy sighed, enjoying the feel of Billy's tongue (something he'd been fantasizing about for weeks) and the twitch his cock gave. He tasted sort of sweet, and Billy remembered something he'd read on the Internet somewhere.

"You eat a lot of bananas and pineapple, huh?" He quipped, dipping his tongue into Teddy's navel and nibbled the thin line of dark blond hair that lead straight down into his boxers.

"How did you guess?" Teddy ask, lowering his arm to look Billy in the eyes as the boy moved to a nipple and licked, causing a shudder to run through his boyfriend.

"I spend far too much time on gay sites." Billy muttered, moving up to nuzzle Teddy's neck and kiss his Adam's apple. Teddy sniggered.

"Well, bananas are good before training and stuff…" He explained. Billy smirked.

"I shall refrain from any remarks as it would be far too easy to make them." He said. Teddy laughed again and sighed, glancing at the TV.

"I'm glad we did that. I mean, I think we were ready…" He mumbled. Billy nodded, feeling drowsy. Coming like that had been a lot better than when he masturbated, and also… He couldn't shake the feeling that he and Teddy gone a step into the unknown together, that they-d shared something deeper.

"I love you." He said, biting his tongue as soon as it was out. Teddy kept running a hand through Billy's hair.

"I love you, too." He said with a warm, soft smile that melted Billy's heart into warm, soft fuzz. He grinned almost stupidly and kissed Teddy again. He wished he could spend the rest of his life on this couch with his lips on Teddy's, but Billy had a better idea.

"Couch uncomfortable. Bed good." He said. Teddy grinned.

"Just what I was thinking… Because, I confess, I've got some pretty lewd thoughts I want to enact with you." He said. Billy stood, fixed his pants and beckoned Teddy along with him.

"If it involves mouths on cocks, I've discovered I'm a telepath." He said. Teddy blushed, but laughed, shutting Billy's bedroom door behind them and allowing Billy to lead him to the bed. Tonight was a turning point, and neither of them wanted to go back. It was a natural evolution.


End file.
